


You are my sunshine.

by Captain_Angst



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Death, M/M, Mourning, Sadness, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Angst/pseuds/Captain_Angst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if character A was singing ‘You are my sunshine’ as character B slowly dies in their arms. And character B is singing with character A to comfort them as life slowly drains from their eyes. <br/>That's the prompt. I got so sad I had to write something for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my sunshine.

Bucky couldn't believe his eyes. In the midst of battle he didn't think he had to worry about Steve as much as when they were smaller, he should have never made that assumption.  
  
"Steve!!" He roared, anguish in his voice. He finished off the soldiers he was fighting with a sort of animalistic urgency. He needed to get to his friend. He needed to get to his lover.  
  
Bucky dropped to his knees beside Steve and pulled him close. The blonde man gasped, blood sputtering onto his rosy lips. "Steve, Steve shush buddy you're gonna be okay." He breathed, looking down at the wound to his gut. There was so much blood seeping into his uniform the blue Kevlar looks an ungodly black.  
  
"Buck-?" He gasped, smiling weakly up at his friend. Damn it he was already to pale. Bucky only saw him this pale when Steve was still ninety pounds and the doctors said he should call a priest for last rights. They didn't have time for that now.  
  
"Yeah Stevie it's me. I'm right here I ain't leaving ya buddy." He whispered, voice catching. His throat was so tight, and his voice was so raw with emotion Bucky was shocked he could speak. "You gotta stay awake Steve. Medics will be here soon, come on."  
  
 Steve gave a small nod, his eyes slipping closed. It was like the task of keeping them open was too much for the world’s greatest soldier.  
  
"Hey, hey- Stevie now come on." He quickly breathed patting Steve's cheek. "You- remember that song your mom would sing to us? Just to make us squirm in public...?" He breathed into the straw blonde stands of his hair. They clung to his forehead. Bucky brought his metal hand up, brushing them out of his face and pulling him more into his lap.  
  
"Yeah..." He whispered, a small fond smile graced Steve's face as he thought back on it.  
  
"How about we sing it? So you don’t sleep before he medics come?" He pleaded. Bucky's grey eyes were filled with fear and tears. Steve gave another small nod. "Okay..."  
  
Bucky licked his all too dry lips. He wasn't sure if his voice could even carry anything above a broken whisper right now, let alone a tune, but he was going to try.  
  
"You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey-  
Come on Stevie I know you know it. I hear you humming it when you cook."

Steve coughed and smiled up at Bucky, his cheeks looked so cold already and Bucky's head snapped up to scan for anyone coming to help them. No one was in sight.  
  
"You'll never know dear-" Steve tried to sing back, looking up at Bucky. His breathing was short, his voice barely there.  
  
"Come on Stevie say it. You can say it you're gonna be okay." Bucky sobbed. He pet Steve's cheeks, pressing their foreheads together.  
  
"-how much I love you..." He breathed, eyes locked on Bucky's. Bucky watched as that fire, that fire he loved so much because it was so big for someone so small died out.  
  
"Please Steve no! Ste-vie no!! Please don't leave me!" Bucky sobbed clinging to his friends shoulders. "You're all I got left." He wailed, burying his face in his neck as sobs shook his body.  
  
 _"Please don't take my sunshine away..."_

_~The other night dear~_

It had been a week since Steve was buried. The Avengers, the county, hell; _the world_ was still in mourning. Everyone was taking it differently, but no one was taking it as hard as Bucky. The brunette laid in bed at night, curled around a pillow that still smelled like the blonde. He would cry at night, when no one was around. And sometimes, on rare nights, he would sleep for a while.

_~As I lay sleeping~_

Bucky was coming home, back to their room in Avenger’s tower. The bright lights of the sleek modern hallways were dimmed for the late hour. “Steve?” He called, opening the door. The living room was empty at first glance, but Bucky could feel that he was there. “Steve, you in here?” He asked. He walked to the bedroom and sighed with relief. “Hey baby…” He said.

Steve was sitting on the bed, sketchbook propped on his leg as he drew. He looked up and smiled at Bucky. The room felt like it was filled with sunshine when the blonde smiled. “Hey, you were out later than I thought. I wanted to wake up for you.” Steve said, starting to pack away his supplies.

“What were you drawing?” Bucky asked as he pulled his shirt off over his head. He dropped his pants and slipped onto the comforter, smiling down at the sketch book. “Should have guessed it was me.” He chuckled.

“You always were my perfect muse.” Steve mumbled, shooting Bucky an adoring smile.

_~I dreamt I held you~_

“Come on, Picasso, It’s late.” Bucky said, rolling so he could shut the bedside lights out with the switch. Steve set his sketch book aside and slipped under the covers.

Bucky stayed on top of the covers and rolled over, wrapping his arms around Steve’s broad back. “How was she today?” He whispered into the nape of his neck. He felt Steve’s chest bounce with a silent chuckle.

“She was amazing, as always.” Steve mumbled back.

_~In my arms~_

“She must take after me than, we know how big a pain in the ass you can be.”Bucky mumbled into the warm skin of his neck. Steve chuckled again and laced fingers with Bucky. The brunette could feel hm press gentle kisses to his hand.

“Yet you still love me.” Steve whispered.

“And I always will…” Bucky whispered, closing his eyes. “Night, Stevie…” He breathed.

_~When I awoke dear~_

Bucky woke up to a shrill crying sound. He reluctantly detangled himself from where he was wrapped around the pillow. His cheek had clung to the fabric with dried tears. He walked into the adjoining bedroom and walked over to the crib.

“Shush baby girl, I’m right here.” He mumbled, picking her up. The dream had felt so real, but as he carried Lottie back to the bedroom, and saw Steve’s side of the bed undisturbed…it all came back to him. Tears welled up in his eyes and he hugged the baby closer to his chest, rocking her.

_~I was mistaken~_

Bucky felt a cool air behind him. He frowned a little, was the apartment always drafty? He would have to get it checked out, this way Lottie wouldn’t get sick. But as the draft lingered, Bucky felt a prickling at the back of his neck.

“Dada~!” Lottie cooed, reaching over Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky turned just in time to see an all too familiar silhouette before it faded away. _Steve…_ He thought, the tears overflowing down his cheeks.

_~So I hung my head and I cried~_

Bucky sat in the bed, holding her to his chest as he cried. Lottie looked up at Bucky, scared. She started to cry herself. Bucky sighed and kissed her head, cooing; “Shush baby, n-no you don’t need to cry too…” He breathed but that didn’t calm her.

There was a little whisper in the back of his mind, it just felt like Steve and it broke Bucky’s heart even more. He sucked in a shaky breath and cleared his throat.

“Your grandma Sarah used to sing this to me and your daddy when we were little… and I think he would want me to sing it to you too, Sweetie…” 


End file.
